


need(le) to calm down

by saltsaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ear Piercings, M/M, Not Beta Read, atsumu gets his ear pierced - implied, atsumu is painfully self-indulgent it's almost ashaming, let osamu third wheel in peace, swearing happens sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsaurus/pseuds/saltsaurus
Summary: atsumu glares to save some of his dignity.too bad he lost all of it as soon as he figured out he can't escape the situation at all.





	need(le) to calm down

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to [grimboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmur) just because why not

“You ready?”

Atsumu nods, stubbornly staring at a framed picture hanging on the wall, just behind Terushima’s stupidly grinning figure. He deliberately ignores the way his twin brother snickers somewhere on their left, sprawled out on Terushima’s chair like an oversized, useless starfish.

“Look a’ him, dude, he’s seconds away from shitting ‘mself,” Osamu almost burps out the laugh.

Atsumu attempts to shut him off with a pillow. It misses, and Osamu hollers even harder. From there, it’s like a chain reaction; a particularly ugly groan from Osamu sets off Terushima as well, one out-laughing the other, and at the end, even Atsumu can’t fight off a grin that makes his face hurt from its intensity.

“Bro, you were right with that, I was definitely seconds away from shitting myself, that was good!”

“As much as I hate to abruptly cut the bonding between you dumbasses, can we get back to the main point?” Atsumu grumbles half-heartedly. He gulps as Terushima smirks at him again, the small device in his hand glints in the sunlight.

 

_Shit._

 

“So, sweetheart, are you ready?”

Osamu starts to make cooing sounds in the background once again. Atsumu throws the other pillow at him.

“Go and third-wheel somewhere else, dumbass,” he yells at his twin and watches as he grins at him once again before shrugs and turns around.

“I’ll just play yo’ account into permaban, how ‘bout that, Teru?”

“Try it and I’ll rip you a new hole,” Terushima replies as he grabs Atsumu’s earlobe finally. Atsumu yelps. “You’re totally not ready, huh?”

Atsumu tries to glare, to save the remaining of his dignity.

 

 _Too bad it flew out of the window as soon as I agreed to come up here,_ Atsumu pats himself mentally.

 

“Just do it already, damn it!”

“Don’t let your drea-”

“Dare to finish that and I swear to everything holy I’m breaking up with you, dickwad,” Terushima only shrugs to that, moving his other hand to cradle Atsumu’s chin with his fingers.

“We all know you still go out with me because of my dashing looks and the fact that I’m an un _meme_ stakable man of culture,” Terushima mumbles as he leans closer, lips brushing against Atsumu’s own, but before he could move towards to turn the touch into a proper kiss, Terushima is already out of his reach. He feels a soft tug on his ear, Terushima’s exhale cold against the sensitive skin of his earlobe.

“Sure, jan,” Atsumu grumbles finally. Terushima leans down to kiss him finally, soft and gentle.

“It’s up to you if you believe me or not,” he shrugs. “Anyway, since you’re a big boy I assume you’ll remember to take proper care of your ear for a good while, all that shazam. Right?” When Atsumu nods, Terushima flashes a smile that could beat a thousand of suns. “Good! I don’t even understand why needles make you such a scaredy cat, though-”

 

 

_When he hears the telltale sound of his twin brother’s snickering, Atsumu swears to kick Osamu out of the shinkansen on their way back home._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the awful grammar  
> feel free to kudos & comment & yell at me over the [tweetorz](https://twitter.com/akaashism)


End file.
